degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150627204740
In light of recent events, I present to you my top 10 same/sex pairings 10. Karma/Amy (Faking It) From life-long best friends to fake lovers to now potential lovers with true unresolved feelings, it would be an understatement to say that this romance got off to a rocky start, but its history, sentimentality, and earnestness has quickly earned this ship a place in mine and many hearts of others. 9. Margaery/Sansa (Game of Thrones) Despite that both were betrothed to the same man at separate points in their life, it was clear that these two were more interested in each other than they ever were in any male companionship. While they were, for some reason I will never understand, never canonized, the sexual tension between them was palpable, but beyond that they had a true connection. Margaery was Sansa's only companion and ally when she needed one most. 8. Lafayette/Jesus (True Blood) Polar opposites in every way, Jesus and Lafayette were the ultimate yin-yang pairing with the perfect balance. While they sadly were not blessed with the happy ending that they deserved and Lala was robbed of true love far too soon after he'd finally found it, Jesus undoubtedly left his mark on Lala in such a way that changed his life forever just as this ship left its mark on the True Blood franchise despite being so short-lived. 7. Fiona/Immy The princess and the basket-case; Fiona and Imogen are one of those pairings that you'd never expect to happen, but once they get together, you can't imagine them with anyone else. Even though the both of them have gone their separate ways since graduation, they will always be an important part of each other's lives. Immy found the soulmate she always yearned for in Fiona - somebody who wouldn't judge her and would love her unconditionally for all of her quirks and idiosyncrasies. And Fiona found true love after having been led to believe she was damaged goods that nobody could love propagated by a slough of failed romances (one of which doesn't even constitute as one because of how abusive it was). They both came into each other's lives in a point in time when they needed each other most. In my heart, they'll always be endgame. 6. Jude/Connor (The Fosters) To date, Jonnor has quickly become one of the most acclaimed same-sex pairings on television. The youth and innocence of these characters makes their bond especially unique and beautiful to the construct of same-sex representation as admittedly same-sex pairings - especially male/male pairings - are so often hyper-sexualized and fetishized for wish fulfillment purposes and to appeal to - for lack of a better description - horny fangirls' fantasies, but there is nothing of that nature with Jonnor. They're just two young boys verging on the cusp of young adulthood still figuring themselves out whilst trying to make sense of the love that keeps growing and intensifying between them at the likes of which they've never experienced with anyone else. In that sense, they're the most realistically written, best executed male/male romance on television to date, and more show runners could afford to learn a thing or two from them. 5. Emily/Maya Emily and Maya are simultaneously one of the most heartbreakingly tragic as they are beautiful pairings I've had the pleasure of shipping. Even though the outcome was anything but desired, the journey was well worth it. Seeing Emily go from this scared and unsure lesbian afraid to come out to anybody for fear of ridicule and judgment to this bold, confident, self-assured young woman unapologetically out and proud with an equally confident and beautiful girlfriend by her side is one of the most satisfying character transitions the show has seen to date. Through the development of this relationship, Emily's character grew in ways that may not have been possible without Maya's influence. Although their love ultimately ended in tragedy, Emily is all the more stronger, wiser, and confident because of the role Maya played in her life. 4. Emily/Ali Emily and Ali's relationship is undoubtedly more complicated and messier than Emily's other relationships, but not any less special. While I obviously don't condone the nature that defined what their relationship used to be, I wholeheartedly believe they are made for each other now. Emily and Ali are not the same people they once were. They've grown into themselves and as the result of their respective life experiences of these past couple of years, they're better people for it. Emily is no longer anyone's doormat least of all Ali's that Ali can manipulate and control and Ali is more empathetic of others having now been on the same side of the fence that all her victims before her had been. Emily now calls Ali out on her indiscretions and Ali aspires to be a better person that Emily can be proud of. In summation, Ali makes Emily a stronger person and Emily softens Ali's hard edges. 3. Ian/Mickey Polar opposites in every way, as well as deeply complex and controversial individually and together, Ian and Mickey are one of the rawest, most complicated pairings in television history to date. They're dark, complex, messy, and in some ways even, twisted, but that's the whole essence of the show in a nutshell and within the context of the tone and genre of the series, they work exceedingly well. Sure, they're one of the most morally ambiguous pairings you will ever see between the bloody fights, power struggles, violent verbosity, and rather tainted history, but you'll also never see a pairing more fiercely devoted to each other, passionately in love, or ardently determined to stay together in spite of the many adversities that they face together. 2. Agron/Nasir And now we've arrived at my most cherished second only to my first, Agron and Nasir. The reason that these two rate so high for me is for three major reasons. One, they found love in the most hopeless and unexpected of places, which in of itself is incredible considering the very place that their love flourished just happened to be a fighting pit where they were trained essentially for the purpose of later killing each other. Two,in spite of the many hardship and adversities that stood in the way of their happiness together, their love never wavered for even a moment. Through thick and thin, they stood by each other and never gave up hope that eventually they could be together without the fear for their lives or losing each other always looming over them. And three, they simply were tailored for each other. Nasir calms the storm within Agron and Agron ignites a fire within Nasir. In the end, after all the blood and carnage, these two love birds are the only two that walk off into the sunset hand-in-hand, free at last. 1. Xena/Gabrielle Not only did Xena and Gabby set the bar for television heroines, but also for same-sex pairings. Unfortunately for early 90s television, they were considered too controversial to be officially canonized, but any fan knew better than to doubt the obvious: Xena and Gabrielle were lovers. It was clear as day that a romance between the two heroines was the true story that the show runners wanted to tell, and they did everything they could to do just that while craftily working around the borders. They had Xena and Gabrielle share a romantic kiss while Xena was in a male's body, they had them reincarnated with Xena's soul yet again in the body of a male while the two of them kissed, they injected countless subtext in every scene they could get away with it, and continually drove the point home that Xena and Gabrielle were cosmically bound soulmates, their love transcending for centuries and dozens of lifetimes. In a way, the beautifully subtle (and then other times not so subtle) way of which they ostensibly went about writing a romance was better than if they had just canonized the pairing because they truly had to go above and beyond to tell the love story that they wanted within the limited scope they were afforded. And an AMAZING job they did at that with what they were allowed to work with. Today, the Xena and Gabrielle ship remains an icon within the realm of same-sex pairings of television - especially female/female pairings. It's notoriously known as one of the greatest love stories between two women, that which can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic depending on the eye of the beholder, ever told.